I Still Love You
by Juliet Dawson
Summary: Hermione has been with Ron since the War. But she still loves another, and she realizes she can't let go. Implied Major Character Death, Ron/Hermione, past Harry/Hermione. EWE. Inspired by Panic! At The Disco's song, This Is Gospel.
I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song, This Is Gospel. All credit goes to JK Rowling and P!ATD.

* * *

 _If you love me let me go._

Hermione was in the living room,waiting for Ron to come home. She didn't want this, not anymore. He had no idea what was awaiting him. Six years, six years into their relationship, and Hermione knew, she just knew that it was all a mistake. She was in love with someone else, and as the years passed, she realized she never truly loved Ron.

 _If you love me let me go._

She heard a _whoosh,_ followed by the sound of shuffling outside the front door. He was home. She heard the front door open, followed by the sound of it shutting, the click of the lock resounding.

He walked into the living room, a surprised look on his face.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? I thought you worked late tonight?"

She shook her head, slightly trembling. "No, Draco let me go early."

Ron smiled. "That's good. He and I are supposed to have drinks together this Friday, at least that's what he told me earlier today. Seemed a bit out of it when he said it though. God knows I need it since it'll be six years since Harry, y'know…" his voice trailed off, a hint of sadness in his face. They really didn't talk about Harry's suicide. Hermione could feel tears threatening to burst from her eyes. Harry's death was a painful subject for her.

Hermione nodded, understanding what he meant. She felt horrible for what she was about to do next.

 _Cause these words are knives that often leave scars._

"Ron, could you sit down? We need to talk about something." her voice quivered, a lump forming in her throat.

Ron nodded, and sat on the chair opposite Hermione, smiling at her. She took a deep breath, and began.

"Ron, I'm leaving you. I can't do this anymore. I don't love you. I never did."

Ron's smile faltered, replaced by a look of confusion. "Y-you don't love me?"

Hermione nodded. "I can't. I tried, but I couldn't. I care about you a lot." She tried to keep her voice steady, holding back the flood of tears that threatened to burst from her eyes.

 _The fear of falling apart._

"But, I love you! I've loved you for six years! Six years! You can't just throw that all away. Why are you doing this to me?!"

 _And truth be told I never was yours._

"It's Harry, Ron. I've been in love with Harry since we were on the run, and he with me. After he died, I found a note in his room at Grimmauld Place, telling me to move on, to be with you. I did it because I thought it would help. I just can't do it anymore. I still love him. I'll always love him." She could feel moisture at the corners of her eyes. She refused to cry.

"So this? All of this? All of it was a FUCKING LIE?" Ron screamed, his fists balled, tears pouring from his eyes.

Hermione flinched, finding it harder and harder not to cry. "I'm so sorry Ron. That's why Draco let me go early. He knew about how I felt. I told him that I was going to tell you tonight."

Ron, still crying, cradled his head in his hands. "Hermione please, don't do this. We can work this out," he said shakily, taking a shuddering breath.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry."

Ron took his head out of his hands, and looked her in the eye. "Get out. Leave. I don't want to see you anymore. Don't bother talking to me from now on."

Hermione got up, grabbing her purse. She walked towards the door, and stopped. Turning around, she opened her mouth to speak, but Ron cut her off.

"GET OUT! NOW!"

She jumped, and ran out the front door, Apparating to Grimmauld Place. She walked through the door, chest heaving, and ran upstairs to Harry's old bedroom. Flopping into the bed, she finally let go, the tears flowing, each breath getting harder to take.

 _The fear, the fear of falling apart._

She missed him terribly.

 _The fear of falling apart._


End file.
